Shopping for Batman
by Babelvr54
Summary: Steph shops for Ranger. Funny oneshot. Babe. No cupcakes are harmed in the making of this story. Read and Review


**Shopping for Batman**

 _Steph POV_

I stepped out of the bonds office, excited about my paycheque as I thought about the many ways I could spend the money. My rent for the rest of the year was paid by my last paycheque, so I didn't need to worry about spending too much and ending up homeless. I have been training for the past year and it's finally starting to pay off, _literally._

Excited, I jumped into my car and headed off to the mall, wanting to get started on spending my money. That's when I saw it, the perfect t-shirt for Batman uh hum Ranger… I stepped into the store and started looking at the sizes, not wanting to get something too big or too small.

As I headed for the counter to check-out, I saw a pair of jeans which would perfectly model his sculpted derriere… after that there was no stopping me. I ended up going from store to store, finding articles of clothing which I thought would suite him. I think I may have over done it a bit as I looked at two dozen or so bags I had.

Now for the difficult part – giving all of this to him.

How am I supposed to explain to Ranger that I spent three grand on getting him a new wardrobe? Ah hell, I'll just sneak up to his apartment and leave all the stuff there and then run away somewhere far away.

Calling the control room I found out that he had a meeting outside of the city and wouldn't be home till dinnertime. Since it was noon, I had plenty of time to get to Haywood and leave all this stuff there. I hurried off to my car and dumped all the bags into the trunk of my car.

Twenty minutes later I was nervously driving into Haywood. I got out of the car, and tried to grab all the bags in one go so I wouldn't have to do another trip. I succeeded. Yay for me! I didn't even run into anyone in the elevator, but I have a feeling that it was because they all wanted to know what I was up to.

I fobbed my way into the apartment and dumped all the bags. I walked out the apartment neutrally and decided to take the stairs. Exercise is good for my soul, and my hips 'cause my jeans don't lie. Also I didn't want to run into anyone.

The guys must have had some pity for me because they didn't try to stop me. I waved at the garage camera gratefully and practically ran to my car and screeched out of the building straight to Point Pleasant.

* * *

 _Ranger POV_

It had been long day with stubborn clients and I was looking forward to a quiet dinner and then a visit to my babe's apartment. I knew from experience that it's the only way I'll relax. I stepped into the apartment and noticed a pile of bags right in the middle of the living room and could smell a hint of Dolce Vita, my babe's favourite scent… my favourite smell too.

I looked through the bags and found shirts and pants, everything in my size. A smile spread across my face as I thought of Steph shopping for me. I laughed out loud as I found a black shirt with 'I am Batman' written across the front. Only my babe would do something like this. I realised that I was feeling a warmth spread through my being as I felt looked after, cared for. Shit, my eyes are misting. Stupid dust. Ahem.

I hurriedly donned a pair of blue fitted jeans and the Batman shirt from the pile and headed down to the control room. I could see the men's faces full of astonishment as they saw my attire. Lester and Bobby started cracking up and the rest of the men had huge smiles on their faces. Tank came out, wondering what was causing the ruckus and cracked a grin as he saw me.

"Bombshell" he stated, shaking his head.

I nodded, smiling. "Where is she?" I asked Cal, who was splitting his attention between me and the monitors.

"Point Pleasant, she ran out after dumping the bags." He said with a huge grin as he remembered her flying down the stairs with her gun waved at the cameras, warning him and everyone else to stay away from her. She's then waved a sweet goodbye at the cameras as she raced for her latest POS.

Ranger nodded and headed out.

* * *

 _Steph POV_

I sensed a change in the summer breeze and turned around to find Ranger walking towards me. I gulped as I saw what he was wearing. Damn that man should come with a warning label 'Caution: Extremely Hot'.

He sat down behind her and pulled her closer to this chest, his arms resting protectively against her front.

"Babe" She could sense the amusement in his voice.

Suddenly the day caught up with her and she started laughing loudly, unabashed. She felt Ranger shaking behind her and that made her laugh louder. They were both laughing loudly like fools holding their sides, trying to calm down. The she'd look at him and just start all over again until they were both rolling in the sand. Happy and carefree.

"Babe I love you." He said as he finally got his laughter under control.

"I love you too." She giggled.

They both lost it again. Laughing and kissing, they both lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **So I have an exam in two hours and this is what I am doing. I deserve a review :D Okay I'm gonna go back and study now… hope you enjoyed. Forgive any and all mistakes, they are all mine, the characters unfortunately are not. Btw I'm in Uni now! I'm all grown up!**


End file.
